Blue Magic (Final Fantasy V)
Blue Magic , also known as Blue, is a Magic skillset in Final Fantasy V. It is the special ability of the Blue Mage, and marks the first way in Final Fantasy to use magic learned from enemies. Blue Magic comes in a variety of different forms, from offensive spells to positive enhancements. Some of the most useful spells in the game are Blue Magic. Mechanics The character must be hit by the Blue Magic spell either as a Blue Mage or with the Learning ability equipped while in another job to learn the spell. Only one member is required to learn a specific spell for it to be used by the others. Some enemies never normally use the desired spell onto the party and must be forced to do so to learn it. The Blue Mage needs not live through the attack to learn it, as long as another party member gets through the battle alive the desired Blue Magic spell will be acquired. Blue Magic is the only school of magic that cannot be Dualcasted. Unlike other types of magic, Blue Magic is not disabled if the user is silenced. Most Blue Magic spells have their own effect formulas, but the Aero spells use the damage formula of the other spells. Aero spells' parameters are calculated as follows: : Attack = Spell Attack + (0..(Spell Attack/8))[http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/588331-final-fantasy-v/faqs/30040 Final Fantasy V Algorithms/Stats FAQ by instructrtrepe] : M = (Level*Magic Power)/256 + 4 : Defense = Magic Defense If the target absorbs Wind, it will be healed instead of damaged; and if it has elemental immunity, the attack misses. If the target is resistant against Wind, the Attack modifier in the above formula is halved; and if it is weak against Wind, the Attack modifier is doubled and the spell will ignore the target's Magic Defense. : Damage = (Attack - Defense) * M Damage is capped at 9999. The Blue Magic skillset gives characters the Blue Mage's base Magic unless otherwise already at a higher value. Upon mastery, Freelancers and Mimes gain the Blue Mage's base Agility, Stamina and Magic unless they already have a higher base from another mastered job. List of spells The following is a list of Blue Magic. Enemies in italics must be controlled by a Beastmaster and "forced" to attack for the Blue Mage to learn the skill from them. An alternative is to confuse them into casting spells onto the Blue Mage (only applicable to self-helping skills, or in certain cases, with the help of Reflect). Enemies in bold must be given MP to use Blue Magic. Earliest each Blue Magic can be obtained *Goblin Punch from Black Goblin in the Wind Shrine *Aero from Moldwynd in the Wind Shrine *Vampire from Steel Bat in the Pirates' Hideout *Flash from Headstone on the North Mountain (enemy needs to have an Ether used on them) *Moon Flute from Jackanapes in Castle Walse basement *Pond's Chorus from Elf Toad in Walse Tower (enemy needs to be alone to use it) *???? from Wild Nakk in forests near Karnak *Self-Destruct from Motor Trap on the Fire-Powered Ship (enemy needs to be in critical health) *Aera from Gigas in a monster-in-a-box in Karnak Castle *Death Claw from Iron Claw boss in Karnak Castle *Aqua Breath from Dhorme Chimera in the desert north of the Library of the Ancients *Transfusion from Mythril Dragon in the Library of the Ancients area in the world map (must be controlled by a Beastmaster) *Missile from Motor Trap on the Fire-Powered Ship (must be controlled by a Beastmaster) *Level 5 Death from Page 64 in the Library of the Ancients (learner must be on a level divisible by 5) *Off-Guard from Page 256 in the Library of the Ancients (must be controlled with a Beastmaster) *Magic Hammer from Byblos in the Library of the Ancients *Dark Spark from Black Flame on the Crescent area on the world map *Flame Thrower from Prototype in the islands near Crescent *White Wind from Enchanted Fan inside the Ronka Ruins (must be controlled by a Beastmaster) *1000 Needles from Lamia inside the Ronka Ruins (must be controlled by a Beastmaster) *Level 4 Graviga from Ghidra in the final area of Ronka Ruins before talking to King Tycoon (learner must have level divisible by 4) *Time Slip from Traveler in the Barrier Tower *Level 3 Flare from Red Dragon in the Barrier Tower monster-in-a-box **Use Chemist's Mix ability Dragon Defense (Phoenix Down+Dragon Fang) to cast Reflect on the enemy **Control it with a Beastmaster **Use Level 3 Flare on the Red Dragon and bounce the spell onto the party **The learner must be on level divisible by 3 *Aeroga from the Metamorph in Ghido's Cave (uses it in Enchanted Fan form) *Lilliputian Lyric from Mini Magician in the Great Forest of Moore *Level 2 Old from Magic Dragon in Castle Exdeath (learner's level must be divisible by 2) *Doom from Exdeath boss in Castle Exdeath *Mind Blast from Wendigo boss in the Island Shrine *Roulette from Parthenope in Phoenix Tower *Mighty Guard from Stingray in the coastal waters above the sunken Walse Tower (must be controlled by a Beastmaster) Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ;Ability Cards FFAB Death Claw - Blue Mage (F) SR.png|Death Claw (SR). FFAB Flamethrower - Galuf SR.png|Flamethrower (SR). FFAB Death Claw - Blue Mage (F) SR+.png|Death Claw (SR+). FFAB Flamethrower - Galuf SR+.png|Flamethrower (SR+). FFAB Aeroga - Lenna SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR.png|Aqua Breath (SSR). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris SSR.png|Moon Flute (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Lenna SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR+.png|Aqua Breath (SSR+). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris SSR+.png|Moon Flute (SSR+). FFAB Aeroga - Faris UR+.png|Aeroga (UR+). ;Legend Cards Gilgamesh Brigade.png|Death Claw (Summon). Goblin Punch Brigade.png|Goblin Punch (Summon). FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR.png|Aerora (SR). FFAB Aerora - Krile Legend SR.png|Aerora (SR). FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR+.png|Aerora (SR+). FFAB Aerora - Krile Legend SR+.png|Aerora (SR+). FFAB Death Claw - Galuf Legend SSR.png|Death Claw (SSR). FFAB Goblin Punch - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Goblin Punch (SSR). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris Legend SSR.png|Moon Flute (SSR). FFAB Death Claw - Galuf Legend SSR+.png|Death Claw (SSR+). FFAB Goblin Punch - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Goblin Punch (SSR+). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Moon Flute (SSR+). FFAB Self-Destruct - Gilgamesh Legend UR.png|Self-Destruct (UR). FFAB Aeroga - Faris Legend UR+.png|Aeroga (UR+). FFAB Self-Destruct - Gilgamesh Legend UR+.png|Self-Destruct (UR+). Gallery ;Spell effect sprites FFV Grim Reaper Sprite iOS.png|Doom (Grim Reaper). FFV Clock Sprite iOS.png|Time Slip (Clock). FFV Death Sprite iOS.png|Level 5 Death. FFV Magic Hammer Sprite iOS.png|Magic Hammer. ;Super Famicom ????-ff5-snes.jpg|??? Aero-ff5-snes.jpg|Aero Aero2-ff5-snes.jpg|Aero 2 Aero3-ff5-snes.jpg|Aero 3 AquaRake-ff5-snes.jpg|Aqua Rake BigGuard-ff5-snes.jpg|Big Guard BloodSuck-ff5-snes.jpg|Blood Suck Blowfish-ff5-snes.jpg|Blow Fish Darkshock-ff5-snes.jpg|Dark Shock DeathClaw-ff5-snes.jpg|Death Claw Doom-ff5-snes.jpg|Doom Emission-ff5-snes.jpg|Emission Flash-ff5-snes.jpg|Flash FrogSong-ff5-snes.jpg|Frog Song GoblinPunch-ff5-snes.jpg|Goblin Punch Level2Old-ff5-snes.jpg|L.2 Old Level3Flare-ff5-snes.jpg|L.3 Flare Level5Doom-ff5-snes.jpg|Level 5 Doom Lil'Melody-ff5-snes.jpg|Lil' Melody MagicHammer-ff5-snes.jpg|Magic Hammer Roulette-ff5-snes.jpg|Roulette TimeSlip-ff5-snes.jpg|Time Slip WhiteWind-ff5-snes.jpg|White Wind ;Game Boy Advance MoonFlute-FF5-GBA.png|Moon Flute WhiteWind-FF5-GBA.png|White Wind MindBlast-FF5-GBA.png|Mind Blast Missle-FF5-GBA.png|Missile GoblinPunch-FF5-GBA.png|Goblin Punch Vampire-FF5-GBA.png|Vampire Question-FF5-GBA.png|??? Flamethrower-FF5-GBA.png|Flame Thrower TimeSlip-FF5-GBA.png|Time Slip Level2Old-FF5-GBA.png|Level 2 Old Level4Graviga-FF5-GBA.png|Level 4 Graviga Doom-FF5-GBA.png|Doom Aera-FF5-GBA.png|Aera Level3Flare-FF5-GBA.png|Level 3 Flare Level5Death-FF5-GBA.png|Level 5 Death Aeroga-FF5-GBA.png|Aeroga 1000Needles-FF5-GBA.png|1000 Needles AquaBreath-FF5-GBA.png|Aqua Breath References Category:Blue Magic in Final Fantasy V Category:Magic in Final Fantasy V Category:Blue Magic